


Just a Quickie

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Before turning in for the night, Lilo decides she wants a quick fuck with her alien lover.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai & Stitch | Experiment 626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Just a Quickie

“There are no such things as ‘quickies’ with you, Stitch,” Lilo chuckled as she climbed into bed. “You know that, right?” Stitch nodded, a toothy grin stretched across the length of his face. Lilo smiled at him as she lifted the nightgown off her body and casually tossed it onto her pillow. It was inevitable that every night, whatever she wore would come off before bed. Lilo only dressed after her evening bath as a courtesy to her older sister, who was fine with her younger sister’s new relationship. But Nani still insisted on a normal sense of decency around the house. Lilo, however, preferred to spend her evenings in her room in the nude.

Stitch lay on his back. His twin cocks stood proudly from his groin, watching Lilo intently as she crawled her way up to him. The girl’s eyes were fixated on the shafts between his legs, those towering pillars of flesh that had been buried inside her more times than she could remember and had bought her countless pleasures beyond belief. The tips of Stitch’s cocks were dragged across Lilo’s chest as she crawled above him. Her lips met with his in a gentle kiss before she stood to position her hairless slit over his lower shaft. Slowly and effortlessly, Lilo began to ease herself down his length. She bit her lip as the thick head forced her pussy lips apart, and Stitch could only groan as he watched each inch disappear inside the young and willing girl. Lilo could feel his thick cock pushing her insides apart as she eased herself down upon her alien lover. She looked Stitch dead in his eyes, smiling as her body willingly accepted the gift of his cock.

The entire length of one shaft was within Lilo’s young body, while the other stood proudly in front of her. Lilo leaned forward to place her hands on the blue furry stomach. She lowered her head and smiled as the other member twitched to greet her.

“Awww, is someone missing out being buried inside me?” Lilo teased and playfully kissed his cock tip. She pushed down on her hands and lifted her hips. She groaned as she felt the cock leave her body as she pulled herself up along its length. Slowly, she started pushing herself back down. Lilo was quick to find a smooth rhythm and began to ride her alien lover. She lifted one hand from Stitch’s body to slip strands of black hair behind her ear, never missing a beat with her bounce, and all while watching and smiling at the twitching shaft below her. She gave the tip a gentle lick before she started to circle her tongue around the head. Lilo pressed her feet firmly into the bedsheets to anchor herself so she could ride Stitch with her knees. She wrapped one hand around the base of the cock in front of her, stroking it softly as she worked the tip with her lips and tongue.

Stitch grabbed Lilo’s hips in his paws so he could help her ride him. He was a creature that could lift objects three thousand times his size, which meant that moving Lilo up and down was almost an effortless task. He bucked his hips against her crotch each time he brought Lilo down his length, and his help meant that Lilo could focus on the other cock with her lips and both her hands. She took the head of his dick into her lips as the first inch slipped inside her welcoming mouth. Pre-cum was already starting to leak into her body, and Lilo wasted no time in lapping it up with her tongue. She stole one hand from Stitch’s cock and moved it between her legs so she could caress her clit with her fingers, circling her digits around the stiff little bump. What started as gentle strokes soon turned into a furious rubbing. It didn’t take too long for Lilo to quietly cum around Stitch’s massive cock. Her juices leaked down Stitch’s shaft and rubbed into his fur with each bounce. Six-Two-Six grunted as he felt his cum rise through his cocks; the sound from his throat and his soft twitches inside her were Lilo’s only warnings of his imminent climax.

Lilo’s mouth and pussy were suddenly flooded with alien sperm. The thick cum splashed against her insides and began to leak from her body almost immediately. The girl managed to drink nearly every drop that Stitch shot into the back of her throat. She could feel his cum flooding her infertile womb; the delicious warm gooey feeling deep within her belly was something she craved almost every day. Stitch’s cum swam within Lilo as she rested atop his waist. He watched proudly, his paws behind his head, as his human lover happily accepted his seed inside her body. His ears would twitch at the sound of each gulp, Lilo’s body being flooded once again with his cum.

Finally, Stitch’s orgasm died down with the last spurts being splashed across Lilo’s face. Lilo carefully eased herself off his shaft. Her stretched slit expelled the gallon of cum onto the sheets below. Not caring about the mess, she allowed herself to fall next to him on the bed. Lilo licked the cum that dripped from her lips and beamed at Stitch. 

“Want to go again?” she asked him. Stitch sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. He got to his feet and walked around behind Lilo as she rolled onto her hands and knees. Stitch placed his paws on her rear cheeks and lined his cocks up with her dripping pussy and ass.

“No such thing as quickies with you, Lilo,” Stitch smiled. He rammed his twin cocks inside the young girl with one smooth thrust. They both knew that this night would be anything but quick. Stitch had already decided that he would keep fuck his girl and cumming inside her until well after she passed out from exhaustion. And even while she slept, Stitch wouldn’t stop until dawn.


End file.
